randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Mac Antfee
Mac Antfee was the Ninja of the 1985, and more recently the owner and teacher of Ninja Camp. Personality Mac was first mentioned in Stank'd to the Future when he was not fulfilling his ninja duty of helping a stanked student because he'd rather have fun at the prom of 1985. Randy called him out on "selfish ninja-ing" implying that he hates him. He is very amibitious and determined, always desiring to be the best, and thinking people who help others are losers and nicewads. Sometime afterwards, as shown in Ninja Camp, the NinjaNomicon condemned him and prevented him from staying the Ninja, taking away the mask. Furious, Mac vowed to get the Ninja Mask back and kick every butt in Norrisville for revenge. Why he was chosen to be the ninja in the first place was unknown. Mac Antfee dislikes Randy because according to him, he did not have the attitude and skills of a Ninja. Conceited, aggressive, and uncaring, he shows no mercy to anyone, and will convince anyone that the Ninja should be destroyed. His desire for the mask is so extreme that he'll do dark things to obtain it, like holding Howard over a waterfall and threatening to drop him if the Ninja didn't hand over the mask. Becoming a teacher, he even trains his fellow students to have a hatred for the Ninja and help him get the Ninja Mask in order for him to become unbeatable and have revenge. After letting go of Howard, he escaped, but vows to ride again and defeat the Ninja.Because he has past experience as the Ninja, Mac knows that fighting him is a bad idea, and built a ninja-proof metal cage. Randy, however, tricked him into thinking he escaped by using a smokebomb and hiding on the ceiling so that he'd open the cage. He has an obese follower that he uses as a "man-gong" because of his obesity and hits him with a foam hand on a stick. Relationships Randy Cunningham Mac Antfee dislikes Randy because according to him, he did not have the attitude and skills of a Ninja. During Randy's stay at Ninja Camp, Mac starts battering down insults at Randy who in turn gets frequently beaten down by Mac and his students, even Howard. In return, Randy ''hates ''Mac Antfee due to him passing the buck of Stankified Dickie to him, seeing him doing and allowing unfair tricks during his stay in the camp, and his (cruel and psychotic) attitude towards justice. Upon learning that Mac got expelled from being the ninja any longer, Randy decided to give Mac what's coming to him, now realizing that Mac is out to get the mask, only for Mac to get away. It is unknown whether or not Randy will face Mac Antfee again in the future. Up to this point, Mac is considered to be Randy's enemy. Howard Weinerman Howard thinks that Mac Antfee is the coolest ninja he had ever met, upsetting Randy in the process. In return, Mac encourages Howard to be the best ninja in Ninja Camp, though not in a way the Norrisville Ninja fights. Howard even follows Mac's example, up until the point where he discovers that Mac plans on destroying the ninja and get his mask. After succeeding on trapping Randy, Mac decided to hold Howard over a waterfall and threatening to drop him if the Ninja didn't hand over the mask, only for Randy to save Howard in a nick of time. From that point on, it can be assumed that Mac is also Howard's enemy. NinjaNomicon He never follows the Nomicon's advices back in 1985 or carry out his duty as the Norrisville Ninja. Having enough of his selfish, irresponsible and violent ways, the Nomicon expelled Mac Antfee from being the ninja any more which caused Mac Antfee to grow a hatred towards the Norrisville Ninja and develop an obsession on getting the mask back. Dickie When Dickie got stanked by the Sorcerer during Prom Night in 1985, Mac decided to lock him in the cafeteria freezer so he wouldn't miss the prom and pass the problem down to a future ninja (Randy). Obese Ninja aka. "Man-Gong" Not much is known between the two of them, but it is hinted that the obese ninja is very loyal to Mac Antfee till the very end. Mac Antfee doesn't really see him as a warrior student, but a personal ''man-gong ''instead, much to the obese ninja's discomfort. Braedon He sees Braedon as a worthy student after Braedon tricks Randy into helping him in one of Mac's obstacle corses and beating Randy in a match, taking Randy's kindness to his advantage. Category:Adult Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Character Information Category:Character Images Category:Character Appearances Category:Character Category:Villains Category:MacAntfee Images Category:Norrisville Ninja Category:Ninja Camp